Tai loves Sora, But is it too late?
by AgumonFTW
Summary: Hey guys, This is my first fanfiction ever, So bear with me. This is the story of love, But the love that doesn't always end up like it does in Fairy-tales. This is a Taiora, Its slow but its a good read. Its got, Action, Drama, Romance and Adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Or anything like that so.

So, I guess Ill start my story from the beginning from Tai's point of view. Before Christmas, though it is similar the actual Digimon story, It won't be "exactly" the same.

'Let us journey back, From before Christmas. Around the time Sora started liking Matt, Before Tai was all out of ideas.

_**Chapter 1: **__**Schools out!**_

_**Tais POV**_

Finally! Schools out and its vacation time! 'I thought to myself'

Right as I walked out the door I could notice 'Matt' and 'T.K' throwing their books in the air.

I guess they were just as excited as I was, 'I laughed'

Just across the field from where I was standing was Izzy sitting under one of the schools willow tress, I don't know what he was doing but It looked important to him 'I just shook my head and walked over to 'Matt' and 'T.K'

Hey, Tai! Both 'Matt' and 'T.K' were hauling ass towards me

Hey, Guys! Whats up? 'As I said that, 'Matt' Couldn't help but interrupt me'

Me and T.K, Were about to grab some pizza, Are you in?

Oh, Well yeah of course I am! 'I mean, I would never pass up pizza, Plus the place has an arcade it doesn't get much better'

Tai? 'Matt said with a bit of sadness'

Yeah Matt? 'He looked worried, Im not sure about what though'

Have you heard from 'Sora', 'Mimi', or 'Joe' recently? 'I couldn't help but wonder why he was so worried about them, Then again It does make me wonder'

Uhmm, No I haven't talked to Sora since our last fight with Myotismon, 'As I said that 'Matts' face went completely pale'

Do you think if I called them they'd answer.: 'Matt said hoping I'd agree with him but, the truth is I wasn't sure'

Sure they'd answer 'Matt' give it a try! 'As I said that I couldn't help but smile, I haven't heard from Sora since the fight with Myotismon it would be nice to catch up'.

Ill call them right now! 'You could hear the excitement in Matts voice'

**Ring Ring, RING RING! RINNGG!**

'I could notice Matt said something, but he was sort of whispering to the person on the other side of the phone, then I heard'

Hey, Sora! How are you doing? T.K, Tai and I were going to grab some pizza, Wanna come along? 'Matt was basically jumping up and down at this point'

'Apparently 'Sora' said yes, Because Matt was turning red and wouldn't wipe the smurk off his face'

Cool! Meet us at the Arcade at 3, Can't wait to see you! 'As Matt said that, I didn't think to much of it at the time'

Ok Matt, Ill see you there, I me..an.. Ill see you guys all there! 'Sora said to Matt'

Matt, now blushing and getting all giddy, 'I couldn't quite understand it at the time'

'Since when did Sora and Matt become so friendly'?

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter one, Don't worry it'll start getting better. I'm hoping to write at least 10 – 15 Chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2 DUN DUN DUN

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Stop asking!

_**Chapter 2: The Realization**_

"I beat you again. Haha!" Sora boasts about her victory over Tai!

_'When did she get so good at this game?' _Tai thought. Tai laughed, grabbed her hat and ran off.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY, TAI!" Sora shouted after him. Matt and T.K, just sat and watched while eating their pizza.

"Matt, I heard you liked Sora" T.K says with a grin on his face.

"WHAT?! Where would you ever hear a thing like that?" T.K is younger than Matt, yes but smarter, possibly.

"I heard you say 'I can't wait to see you'," As Tai was running by the table where Matt and T.K were sitting

"I know I kinda like Sora, but Sora is Tai's bestfriend, and I'm best friends with Tai. What do I do?"

T.K thought for a bit and said "Hey! Invite her to see you play for the schools Christmas ball!" Matt, thought '_what a great idea!'_

_**BOOM!**_

"Oops, sorry Tai." Sora says with a grin.

"It's ok, we can just say the table fell on accident, or something.." Tai was a little embarrassed, but Sora is his best friend, who cares if they still wrestle, I mean, they're only 16!

After they finished up eat and playing games, Matt decided to take action and ask Sora to the watch him play

"Uh..mhmm.. I don't know Matt.." Sora wants to go but, She doesn't want to step on toes between Matt and Tai

"Comon! Sora! It'll be fun!"

"Alright, Matt I'll go!" They both kinda smiled at each other and quickly looked away.

_**The Next Day:**_

_**BRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

"Hello?"

"Mimi? Is that you, it's Sora! I have some news!"

"What is it, Sora?!" Mimi replied

"Matt invited to watch his band play tonight!"

Mimi kinda paused.. _'But how can that be?! I thought me and Matt had something going, I guess not.' _Mimi was upset but she wanted to be happy for her friend

"That's great, Sora!"

"I know, I'm so excited, should I bring him something?" Sora asked

"Matt loves brownies, make him brownies!"

"GREAT IDEA!" She screamed, Mimi took the phone away from her ear a little bit.

"Is that all, Sora?"

"Uhm, actually could I maybe borrow one of your nicer sweaters?"

"Haha sure!" Mimi replied "Anything for my best friend!"

They both hung up but Mimi just couldn't get the thought out of her head, Why would Matt like Sora? I mean, Shes nice and all but, _What does she have that I don't? _Mimi was sad, She started balling her eyes out and couldn't stop,

She ran for her room and hid her head and fell a sleep

**DING DONG!**

Mimi jumped up, and said "Who is it?!"

"It's Sora, remember you said you I could borrow a sweater?"

"Oh right! Sorry, come on in!"

Mimi didn't really know what Sora wanted to wear so she gave her the only one she though Sora would like

"It's perfect!" Sora, now getting excited just couldn't wait to see Matt play!

**At the concert:**

"I'm not sure why I even bothered coming to Matts concert, I mean his bands good and all but I could have been playing games with Kari and eating.. I guess I'll go get some fresh air, Seeing as they won't be playing for a bit.."

Tai headed for the door, got outside and realized how cold it was

_'Damn, When did it get this cold out?!'_

Tai looked up and noticed Sora, sitting on a bench not to far from where he was standing

"Hey, Sora. What are you doing here?" Sora hesitated at first,

"I uh.. I'm here to see Matt play."

"Really?" Tai thought, _Wow weird.. They really are close now.._

"Yeah, he invited me to come watch him the other day and I said sure, why not."

"So, Sora what's up with the brownies?" _'Woah, I didn't know Sora and Matt had a thing,' _Tai felt a little uneasy and he didn't know quite why.

"Ohh.. I thought I'd make some for you know.. Matt and his band members."

Sora started to blush a little bit, and and lowered her head

"Mind if I have one? I love brownies!"

"Sorry, Tai.. Ill make you some another time, Okay?"

"I'll hold you to that, you know!"

They both laughed and Sora knew Tai wasn't lying!

"Well, I guess I should get in there and see Matt, bye Tai." Sora said smiling at Tai.

"Bye Sora, don't have too much fun!"

_This is kinda weird' _Tai thought_, I guess I can go for a walk before heading home, Kari won't stay up and wait, I don't think_

Tai didn't quite understand why, but he decided to walk to the soccer field, he kinda just sat there and thought to himself

_'Was Sora and Matt hanging out together while the rest of us split?' _Tai felt confused, his heart was racing and he had a flashback of when Sora and him were playing the Championship game, she got the final goal, he was so happy for her..

Tai pulled out his wallet and found the picture he had of Sora and Tai holding the trophy, He started to feel sick..

_'What is going on? Did me and Sora stop becoming best friends, I feel so distant from her now, Yeah I saw her at the arcade and we had fun and all but I feel as if something was missing.'_

**DUN DUN DUN, Yeah I know its only the second Chapter and Tai is just realizing Sora might be moving on to Matt, Don't worry guys, They'll be more in store! Chapter 3, So what happens next**?


	3. Chapter 3 Uh oH!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon, Cause trust me, If I did people would be happy with the ending ;).

_**Chapter 3: Concert fun times!**_

During the break, Sora saw Matt and his band near the stage all talking and hanging out

Hey, Matt! Sora said with a huge smile

Oh hey Sora! Matt said with excitement

That was an amazing performance, Matt 'Sora said'

Ahh it was nothing Sora 'Matts face started getting reddish, He was blushing and couldn't help but smirk.

Matt thought to himself, '_Wow Sora liked our performance this is so cool!'_

So whats in the box? Sora, 'Matt said with curiosity'

Oh I uh..I uhm made you some brownies, I know how much you like them and thought since its Christmas eve I could give you a little gift _'Soras smile was so wide, She had to put her head down so Matt didn't think she was a creep'_

Matt gave her a huge hug, And she kinda just buried herself into his shoulder, _She was happy_

'Thanks Sora! This is one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever gotten, Seriously thanks Sora!' 'Matt said while slowly letting her go so they could look at each other again, 'Matt couldn't help _but think how gorgeous Sora was'_

Oh, Matt stop it! You're making me blush! 'Sora said while not letting go of her smile'

Soo, 'Sora' what would you like to do? Maybe a walk in the park? So we can just talk and stuff? _'Matt said cautiously, He was still afraid of how Sora would be around just him'_

I'm not sure Matt, The park? That's a little cliché , Haha I'm just kidding 'Matt' you know I would love to walk the park! '_Sora was now laughing_, knowing she made Matt nervous'

_**Leaving the Concert**_

Matt said Bye to all his band members, and reminded them they had practice again in a few days

They left the concert and started heading for the park, It was a nice park, It had a soccer field, A playground and a massive field where kids and adult would have picnics under the trees.

So, Sora you don't mind walking to the park right? 'Matt said sorta nervously'

Haha you know I'd love to go to the park, Matt 'Sora couldn't help but feel compelled to grab Matts hand'

Sor..Sora? 'Matt was a little weary of what she was doing'

What, My hands cold '_She was smiling at him_'

Both of them were happy.

_**At the Park:**_

**Tais POV:**

'I couldn't get the thought of Sora out of my head, I just wanted to know what happened after all Sora was my best friend, We helped each other through the Digiworld, What happened?' I felt like my heart was being ripped out, And decided it was time to head home, And of course right as I started to get up and leave...

Hey Tai! 'Matt said'

Hey Tai, What are you doing? 'Sora said'

_Why, Are they here.. As If I wasn't feeling shitty enough_

Oh, I just came here to get a few things off my mind, How was the concert? 'I couldn't help but ask, I wasn't going to just walk away'

_It was amazing! _Sora and Matt both said

'Right as I looked at them, I knew it.. They both liked each other and I was shoved out of the picture'

Seems like you guys had some fun, Well that's awesome! '_Fucking Matt'._ He knew I had a thing for Sora.

_As I was looking at them, I could tell Sora wanted to know what was wrong with me, I must look like I'm ready to burst.._

Anyways, I gotta get going, Its late and I don't know if Kari will be up waiting for me or not, You guys have fun 'I said, I regret saying this.. I know I didn't want them to have fun'

We will, have a goodnight Tai 'Sora and Matt said'

_I cringed at the thought of Matt and Sora hanging out, It made me sick._

'I didn't know what was wrong with me, I mean yeah, I'm happy for them but every time I thought of them being together my _heart would race _and I'd feel as if someone was taking a chunk of me.

_Then it hit me, I felt alone._

_**Back at the Kamiya residence:**_

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? 'I knew when I came home Kari was going to be mad at me'

_Kari cared a lot for me, As I cared a lot about my younger sisters, And yeah, Maybe I was also very protective even if she was younger_

I was at the park. 'I didn't want Kari to know what was going on'

What were you doing there? '_Stupid, Tai. Always blowing off plans with his friends'_

_I thought you were going to Matts concert? What happened? _

I did go to the concert, But I didn't stay long '_Oh no, I can feel it again.. My hearts racing I feel like I'm ready to cry'_

Whats wrong Tai? 'I could see the dullness in her face, She wanted to know what was wrong but could I tell her?'

Well when I walked outside and saw Sora with a gift in her hand, She was giving it to Matt _'I can't hold back these tears anymore, I could feel the water rushing down my cold cheeks from being outside'_

_Kari knew that I liked Sora, I have for a long time. But she never expected me to not get over her, I mean I didn't love her.. Did I?_

Thats when I felt her squeezing me ever so tightly _'Its ok, Big brother, who knows what might happen with them?'_ Kari said re assuring Tai that just because Matt and Sora were together tonight, Didn't mean they'd date or anything

_I couldn't help but cry, I couldn't stop.. At this point I was crying so loud I think I woke up my Dad, But apparently he thought nothing of it, He never came out of his room._

Go to bed Tai 'Kari was looking at me with puppy eyes, I couldn't say no to her'

_OH SNAP! So, Matt and Sora have a thing, But could the possibly end up dating? Uhm, I'd like to think not, but who knows! Find out in Chapter 4: **Sora, Wheres Tai?**_

_I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, I mean I'm trying to make this as dramatic as I can possibly think of, But don't fret Im always thinking of how to throw in a plot twist! Huehue!_


	4. Chapter 4: Sora, Wheres Tai?

Disclaimer: Hey, Look.. I don't own Digimon D:

**Chapter 4: Sora, Wheres Tai?**

**Tais POV:**

_Two weeks after Sora and Matts date (After the concert)_

WAKE UP TAI, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! 'Ugh, I really don't want to be up but.. I guess schools important, right?'

I'm up, I'm up! Kari, Geez way to make me have a mini heart attack 'I looked at her smiling'

_Now get off my bed!_

Sorry, Bro I just don't want to you missing school, As if Mom and Dad aren't worried enough 'Kari said' _'You could sorta hear the sadness in her voice, I feel like Im bringing her down with my depression.'_

_Ok, So after the date Matt and Sora had in the park, They were talking a lot. After a few weeks they started dating, and honestly, I haven't felt the same._

You know, I do feel a bit better today 'I had to lie to her, I hated doing it but.. I had to'

Really? 'She started smiling and I think for a moment she was finally happy her brother was happy'

_Good go brush your teeth you got school to get to! _'Kari said_' _

**At school ( No longer Tais POV)**

Hey, Izzy! 'Tai said

Hi, Tai, Hey have you seen Joe? Or Mimi? I haven't seen them for a few days.. Hmm weird, I guess Ill call Joe after school 'Izzy said'

_Matt and Sora started heading towards Tai and Izzy_,

"_They're pretty close now,'Tai thought"_

Hey Izzy and Tai, 'Both Matt and Sora said at the same exact time'

_That was kind of creepy 'Tai was thinking to himself'_

Hey Matt and Sora! 'Izzy was pretty excited to see his old friends again', _Its been awhile.. Everyone was separating at this point, Just like they were after the Myotismon battle._

So, What have you two been up to lately? 'Matt said while leaning against his locker'

I bought some new computer stuff! Wanna hear about it. Matt? 'Izzy was hoping Matt would be as excited as he was for his "computer parts".

I'm all set Izzy, 'Thanks though. 'Matt was laughing and looking over at Tai, who wasn't saying a word'

_Tai didn't have much to say, He put his head down and walked away_

Wait up, Tai! 'Matt said'

Oh, Hey Matt 'Tai was keeping his head down'. '_He refused to look at his friend ,Tai was holding a little grudge over Matt, I mean who wouldn't hes dating Tais best friend now_'

You wanna come get some pizza with T.k and I later? 'Matt couldn't help but wonder'. _I wonder whats wrong with Tai?' Ever since me and Sora started dating hes been acting really weird'_

I can't today sorry, Matt 'Tai said, Ready to burst into tears'

_Kari and T.k we're both messing with each other as they were walking towards Matt and Tai_

Yo, Matt and Tai! 'T.K said'

_As Kari looked over at Tai, She noticed he looked upset, She noticed his eyes started to become glossy_

Tai, Are you ok? 'Kari said'

Er.. Yeah.. I, I am fine, I'm gunna walk home, Kari you coming? 'Tai said'

I can't, I'm going out with T.K and Matt, We are going for some pizza! 'Kari said excited'

Tai was ready to go home, I know he was still upset. 'Kari said to herself'

**Bwam!**

Oops, Sorry Sor 'Tai said still not looking up'

Its ok Tai, Are you ok Tai? We haven't talked in a week or anything 'Sora said, _A little confused on why Tai wouldn't talk to her'_

Yeah, I'm fine 'As Tai said this Sora couldn't help but notice his fists clenching up'

Are you sure, Tai. You know I'm here for you 'Sora said with passion in her voice'

_Yeah, I'm fine. _

Oh..Ok Tai well Ill see you around 'Sora said'

Yeah...'Tai said'

**Later that day, At the pizza/Arcade joint they go to all the time:**

**Karis POV**

HA! See I told you T.K I'm a pro at this game 'I couldn't help but feel proud of my victory over T.K'

Yeah yeah yeah, 'T.k said'

Aww T.k don't get mad at the girl who beat you 'As I said this I noticed his face just dropped'

Thats when I felt embrace, He was holding on to me tightly seeming like he didn't want to let go..

Thats when backed off slowly

Yes, This is moment! 'I thought'

_We looked each other in the eyes and kissed, It was quite a passionate kiss for two younger kids._

Finally..'My heart was pounding and I felt like I was soaring through the air'

_**No longer Karis PoV:**_

Matt and Sora both smiled as T.K and Kari kissed and both said 'Its about time!' They both laughed and smiled, They were having a great time, All four of them nothing could ruin the moment.

Until...

_Their Digimon came running towards, the arcade._

Hey, Why is our Digimon here? They all said.

GUYS! Theres big trouble! 'All the Digimon yelled'

Augomon was in the back of the Digi group

Wait, Augomon, Wheres Tai? 'Sora said'

Tai went into the Digiworld, I had no choice but to tell Izzy, And gather the others.. So here we are! 'Augomon said'

_WHAT?! The four of the Digidestined gasped_

Kari started to cry and T. K instantly comforted her

What? Tai would never do something as stupid as going into the Digiworld by himself 'Matt hissed at Agumon thinking Agumon was lying'

I would never lie about this, Matt.. You need to believe me! 'Augomon said'

I Don't wanna lose my best friend 'Augomon said' _As Agumon said that you could notice the tears streaming down his face_

Its ok Augomon 'Biyomon said, Hugging her good friend'

Are we going to go after him?! 'Kari said'

Izzy was fully aware of the situation that developed, And was walking up to the group

No, We can't.. Something happened, I already tried going after him, but our Digivices won't allow us to go for some reason 'Izzy said while scratching his head in confusion'

So what are we going to do? 'Kari said wiping away some of her tears'

We wait, Either Tai will be stuck in there or he'll have to find a way out 'Izzy said this quietly, Not wanting the group to hear him'

_But they did._

'Why would Tai, Go in by himself? Was he lured in by another Digimon, I hope he's OK! 'Sora thought to herself'

ITS YOUR FAULT, SORA! 'Kari yelled' bursting into tears and running out of the arcade,

'T.K' Wait Kari!

T.K ran after her

What was that all about, 'Sora said?'

I guess Kari is just upset and nervous for her bro, Sora 'Matt said'

Yeah, I guess that makes sense 'Sora said'

_**THE END! HAHAHAHA Jk, I would never do that to my readers! Who I am grateful for, thanks for the input guys! Its compelling me to write more and more every time!**_

_**Oh also, I decided to veer away from the Sora and Tai drama for a bit, and give it a little twist.**_

_**So, Do you guys think Tai will get out of the Digiworld? Or is he stuck in there forever? **_

_**STAY TUNED! For Chapter 5: The repressed.**_

_**This is Chapter 4: Sora, Wheres Tai?**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Repressed

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Good God you people.

_**Chapter 5: The Repressed**_

_A Few weeks after the Digidestined was told about Tai_

_They Digidestined decided it was time to continue their lives, Without Tai. They all started going back to school, And doing what they used to.. And trying to forget about Tai._

Matt, Do you think Tai is ok? 'Sora said, He eyes started to glisten and become teary'

_She missed her bestfriend._

Of course I do Sora. 'Matt was trying to be as comforting as he could.'

_He wrapped his arms around Sora and squeezed, She felt like everything was going to be ok, She slowly faded away into his arms._

Kari, Why don't you go talk to Sora, She knows your mad at her for something! 'T.k was hoping to get Kari and Sora back to being friends, With Tai being gone and all'

_He though she could use another best friend_

NO! I refuse to ever talk to her! You know it was her fault for Tai going into the Digiworld by himself 'Kari said clenching her fists together as if about to go hit Sora'

_T.K immediately noticed this and hugged Kari_

I really miss Tai, T.k. 'T.K could notice the tears running down Karis face'

_After school, T.k went with Kari over to her house and Sora and Matt went to the park_

_Back at Izzys place, He been trying to find a way into the Digiworld but he just couldn't, Everything he tried back fired, _

What the fuck! Why won't anything I do work! 'Izzy said while slamming his fists on the table'

Try harder Izzy! 'Tentomon said jokingly'

I know its hard Izzy, But remember never give up Tais our friend, We need to get him out of there. 'Tentomon said comforting his friend'

_When all the Sudden Izzys computer screen went Black_

_Tais face started to show up_

Izzy, Izzy Is that you?

_'You could hear Tai yelling but it was kind of faint'_

Tai, TAI! Where are you? How are you talking to me, What the hell. 'Izzy just looked at his computer screen shocked at what was happening'

Izzy, Don't bother trying to get me,I came in here for a reason.. I do miss you guys but, _Earth just isn't the same anymor_e. Izzy, I'm sorry. Tell Kari I love and miss her, And tell Agumon to do everything he can to protect, Kari.. Bye Izzy.. _'Tais voice was slowly disappearing and faded back into the computer'_

_Izzy sat there with his jaw wide about, as if about to hit the floor, He didn't know what to do or think.. And he definitely didn't wanna tell the others about what just happened_

**Later that day: Matt and Sora thought it would be a good idea to go to the park and get some things off their minds.**

_Sora couldn't help but think somehow it was her fault, She wasn't sure how.. But she knew she lost her bestfriend after Matt and her started to date, Did Tai have feelings for me? How could I have missed them._

'_Then like a truck hitting her she had a flashback_ of the time 'Tai' was covering Me when Birdramon and Mammaothmon were fighting, Tai risked himself to make sure I was safe, Why did I hide my feelings towards Tai? I guess I just kept these memories repressed for so long because I thought Matt and I were in love'.

_Matt noticed Sora was in deep thought_, 'Hmm I wonder whats up with Sora? 'Math thought'

_Sora started bursting into tears, And Matt couldn't do anything but feel helpless, He didn't know was was wrong with his girlfriend._

Sora? 'Matt stared at Sora trying to think of ways to comfort her'

I Miss TAI! 'Sora was crying even more now, as thoughts of Tai poured into her mind'

Matt, Do you really think hes going to come back? 'S_ora asked Matt, with tears running down her face, Her speech was sort of a scarce as her heart was racing'_

I'm not sure, Sora.. I.. I'd like to hope so, but It already been a few weeks, and we haven't heard anything from him, I'm sure hes ok, though Sora.. 'Matt said sympathetically'

_Sora just curled up and buried her head into the picnic blanket and could do nothing but cry everything shes been holding in since the losing of Tai_

Sora, I think you should go home and get some rest, 'Matt said hoping she would be ok with this'

I.. I gue..ss so M..m..Matt '_Sora was stuttering so much, Tears were rolling down her face' Matt wiped the tears away and walked her home_

_In front of Soras house.._

_I love you Sora, I love you too Matt.. They kissed and Sora went inside and Matt went to band practice._

**At this time, Kari and T.k were still at Kari's house (Apartment) **

_When Kari's laptop turned on, Kari ran over to it_

T.K did you turn my laptop on? 'She was confused to how it would just turn on'

Nope, not that I can remember, Why? 'T.k said'

Well this is weird, It randomly just turned on. 'Kari kinda forgot about it and walked back to where her and T.K were sitting'

_As she was about to sit down, She heard someone it was a faded voice but it sounded so clear.. It sounded like someone she knew_

Kari, I love you.. I hope your ok. '**Tais voice was distinct'**

_As Kari heard this should couldn't think it was anyone else but Tai, She knew right away it sounded like Tai_

Tai, Why don't you come back, We all miss.. Even Sora was missing you. Please come back big brother 'Kari couldn't stop shaking, The tears were flowing down her face like a _waterfall' _

_Instantly 'T.K' knew something was wrong he quickly ran over to Kari and put his arms around her, hoping she was calm down a bit_

I'm sorry Kari, I just can't. There's just nothing for me on Earth anymore, No one for me. The Digiworld is where I belong, It reminds me of when I was a kid, And I miss being a kid, Kari. There were less worries in the world back then. Please forgive me. Bye, Kari.'As those last few words hit Kari, Like a spear hitting her in the heart'

WHY WONT YOU COME BACK TAI! 'Kari was crying so heavily it seemed as if she was about to faint, but T.K held her as tight as he could. He was going to let her go.

Its ok Kari, We'll figure something out, Dont you worry 'T.k said while patting Kari's head'

_After Kari and T.k saw Tai on the computer, T.k instantly called Matt and told Matt everything Tai said, Then after that Matt called Izzy, And Izzy told Matt he already her from Tai... Mimi and Joe were also told of the situation..Everyone was shocked and was wondering why Tai was doing this.._

_Everyone knew about this but Sora.. _

**At Soras:**

_Sora was laying in her bed after her picnic with Matt, She didn't want to move.. She just kept her head buried in her pillow, Sulking.._

I can't get these thoughts out of my head, Why was Tai doing this? Thats when I heard a voice.. It sounded like Tai, but it couldn't be

_Sora, I miss you. Please forgive me?_

I was looking all around my room, but where could that have come from? Thats when I got a quick glance of my Computer screen.

I saw Tais face slowly fade to black

Tai! _I cried out_, Tai wait no.. Don't leave..'I couldn't help but fall to my knees and cry..'

'Out of all this darkness, I felt so alone. I finally saw Tai, I could've have told him how I've been feeling lately. If only he gave me the time, Just like I should have given him the time. Why am I SO stupid! The boy I cared for the most was the one who admitted his feeling first, and I just pushed them aside.'

'What the hell? I looked down and noticed the necklace I was wearing was glowing, 'OH MY GOD, Its my crest? Why the fuck would this glow at a time like this?'

_So now at this point, everyone knew Tai really didn't want to leave the Digiworld, But they still wanted to get Tai out of there, Or at least talk to him and maybe convince him to leave there_

_So Izzy, being the computer guy and all, decided to call the Digidestined for a meeting and figure out what's going on and to see if they can think of ways to get into the Digiworld._

**At the meeting:**

Alright, Everyones here. Good. You all have to listen very carefully. We all know Tai visited Kari and I, Its time us as friends try and work it out with Tai, See if there isn't anything we can do to maybe convince him to comeback, So I need some ideas. 'Izzy said'

_Matt had his arm around Sora, but Sora didn't look up at all.._

I can't help but wonder whats wrong with Sora, Ever since I had her go home after the picnic she won't even look at me. 'Matt was becoming frustrated that his own Girlfriend refused to look up at him'.

Why not use our Digivices? Joe said

You don't think I tried that already, Joe? 'Izzy said shaking his head'

_Hmmm, They all thought.._

Thats when Sora finally raised up her head and got the courage to say, Tai visited me as well... And when he started to fade away my Crest was glowing.. I'm not sure if that helps or anything 'She instantly put her head back down, As in disappointment'

_Kari just glared at her_

Shes lying, Tai would never visit Sora, Sora is the one who hurt him, Why would she lie like that. 'Kari thought.'

_Actually, That might be it! Our crests! Everyone give me your Crests, They all handed there Crests to Izzy_

Beep boop bop beep rrininiininininggn beeepp

IT WORKED! 'Izzy shouted'

I managed to connect the crests together and it gave us enough power to get through into the Digital world! 'Izzy was excited'

_The rest of the group started jumping up and down, sighing with relieve because they knew it was time to get Tai back_

**BOOM! So they're now in the Digiworld.. but will Tai be convinced to leave? Should Sora stay away from the Digiworld and avoid seeing Tai? MY MINDS ABOUT TO BURST WITH IDEAS!**

**Hang tight fellas for Chapter 6: I like it here, Just.. leave me alone.**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 5: The repressed! Please leave in put, It keeps me writing!**


	6. Chapter 6: I like it here

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Digimon, Sorry :(

**Chapter 6: I like it here, Just.. Leave me alone**

_Sora decided she wanted to go, And the group was ok with it. Of course Kari, Was not. She was pretty mad at the group for allowing her to go, Even though she knew T.K was the only one who knew Tai actually liked Sora._

_Now, finally in the Digiworld, the Digidestined were back together. Well all but Tai._

_Kari, Sora, Matt, T.K, Izzy, Mimi and Joe, They were all so excited to see Tai and they couldn't wait to find him._

Hey, Izzy any luck on finding Tais location? 'Matt was pretty excited to see his old friend, Its been awhile'

Hmm, I think I know where he is, Come on everyone! 'Izzy shouted'.

UGH! I hate running. 'Mimi said'.

Haha Mimi you're such a drama queen. 'Joe said'

_Ugh, Stupid Joe. '_Mimi thought to herself'

Guys, Come on hes over here! 'Izzy was trying to keep himself from tripping'

_Izzy wasn't much of a runner_

The finally saw him, He was sitting beneath a big willow tree. The tree looked looked as if it was about to die .

_Hoping he'd be happy to see his friends, The group ran up to Tai, Shouting his name_

'Sora thought to herself' This area looks so familiar, Her eyes widened, this was the spot that Sora couldn't understand her crest, And Tai was trying to tell her it would all work out, and that the crest would work, That she just had to be patient! 'I remember this spot, Yes this is that spot. Why would he be here? I couldn't help but stop in my tracks and stare at the tree, I could feel the tears running down my face'

_Tai was motionless, He didn't look up, He didn't move_

_They all noticed he wasn't even acknowledging them_

Tai, Its us your friends and your sister is here too. 'Matt said hoping Tai would respond'

Yeah, I heard you guys. Why are you guys here? 'Tai finally looked up at his friends, With a single tear rolling down his cheek.'

Tai, You know you can't be here by yourself, You should come back! We want you back! 'Agumon and Kari came out from the back of the group'

I like being alone.. Why can't you guys just understand I like being alone? I..I like it here ok? You guys like the real world, I like the Digital one..'As Tai said this he started to stand up and start walking'

Wait! Tai...'Kari ran up to her brother and tried hugging him, but he wasn't very welcoming'

_Eventually Kari was able to give Tai the hug he always loved_

I..I..I'm..Sorry Kari, I love you little sis, but I belong here. Agumon, You know to take care of Kari, right? Protect her 'Tais eyes were turning blood shot and tears were now rolling down his face'

But.. Tai.. I need you, Ill miss my bestfriend.. 'Agumon was also crying at this point, He didn't want to lose his bestfriend'

It'll be ok Agumon, Kari will be your new bestfriend 'Tai said'

HEY! Im Kari's bestfriend, 'Gatomon proclaimed'

Haha, You guys will both be Kari's bestfriends, Ok? 'Tai said now smiling at his little sister'

_As Tai started to back away:_

I sure am going to miss your hugs Kari' Tai said, as tears rolled down his face'

_Tai started to walk off, Everyone was so upset.. They all thought they'd be able to get Tai back but now they understood, They all seemed to finally grasp the concept of being "alone". Tai was ready to be alone, and he wanted to be._

Sora started to cry, But quietly she fell to her knees, Where Tai was sitting.. She said, 'You guys don't remember this spot do you?'

It doesn't look familiar? 'Izzy said questioning what Sora was getting at'

This was the spot where Tai and you guys found me, You remember? When Tai mysteriously disappeared back to Earth and found a way to come back to us? We were all scattered, Joe you were forced into labor, Matt you got conned by Demidevimon, T.K you were stuck at the amusement park, Mimi you were a princess and well Kari you weren't here yet..

Oh, yeah I remember that! 'Matt said'

_Remember its only been about a year since they defeated Myotismon._

This is where Tai was explaining to me my crest was important, And that it would soon all make sense.. 'Sora was trying to get back to her feet, but after crying so much she felt drained'

_The group finally remembered everything from the last time they were in the Digiworld._

_After recalling everything from the past of being in the Digiworld _

The group decided it was time to leave.. They were so distraught that Tai didn't even want to consider coming back..

What do I tell my Family Gatomon? 'Kari said closing her eyes'

Tell them the truth, Kari.. Don't worry Tai will come back.. he wouldn't let you down. 'Gatomon and Agumon both 100% positive that Tai would come to his senses and head back to the real world.

I hope so..'Kari said'

_Everyone ended up going home, But not Sora.. She went to the Soccer field, The same one her and Tai played on when they were in Middle school_

She sat on the bleachers and just cried, She couldn't help it.. She just sobbed

Sora?

_Sora was trying to collect her thoughts when she heard a girls voice_  
Im sorry, Sora.. For treating you like a jerk lately.. Do you mind if I sit next to you? 'Kari said, trying to be as nice as possible'

I miss him, Kari.. I really do.. 'Sora still crying but tried wiping some of her tears away'

I miss him too, Sora.. I guess its what he wants though? We should be supportive.. I guess 'Kari said, Trying to smile'

SORA! 'Kari shouted'

What Kari? 'Sora had a puzzled look on her face'

Your chest its glowing! Is that? Is that your crest? 'Kari was trying to figure out what the hell was glowing on Soras chect'

Oh, Its my crest.. Its been doing it quite often, I thought it had to do with Matt but I don't think so..'Sora said, Kind of confused'

_They both looked up at the stars, and couldn't help but think of Tai.._

**My little explanation to everything thats going on:**

**Years have past, Since they've last seen Tai they all sorta moved on, Though Agumon randomly disappeared a few years ago. **

**Ok, Ill explain a little bit here, This all happened when they were only 16, technically after the first Digimon season (T.K and Kari were only 12), This took place in the year 2006 (I did say it was going to be kind of based of the actually Digimon story), The year is now 2013, The digidestined grew up and were all doing there own things, **

**Sora and Matt were still dating, Sora was in college and Matt was still in the band.**

**T.K and Kari, Started dating in 2010 and have been dating every since, They are both in High School about to graduate.**

**Joe and Mimi, They weren't together but they were close to each other.**

**So, Tai in 2006 was 16 Sora was 16 Matt was 17 Mimi was 16 and Joe was 18**

**The other Digidestined, Finally came into play**

**Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K, Kari, Ken**

**They will all play a role in the story later on.**

**If this confused anyone, I can take it down. But I wanted to kinda bring everything together so people wouldn't be lost. Also, Remember they haven't faced Malomyotismon(The final episode or movie of Digimon)**

**Dont worry, Guys Chapter 7 will come.. Ive been busy and took me awhile to write Chapter 6 but don't worry, Chapter 7: The final battle will soon be upon us :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own Digimon. Sorry :(

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle**

The year is 2013

Tai has been in the Digiworld since 2006, 7 Years later. Matt and Sora are still dating, and the other Digidestined started handling things while the original Digidestined focused on work, School and other things.

At Matts Concert

Matt, That was an amazing Concert! Sora said happily

Ahh it was nothing Sor, Oh by the way I won't be able to hangout today, Or this week.. We have a lot of band stuff we have to do, You understand right? 'Matt said'

Oh yeah, I guess thats ok Matt.. We just haven't hungout a lot since I've been in College, And I kinda miss hanging out.. 'Sora said putting her head down'

Matt gave Sora a big hug and said don't worry, Sor. It'll all work out and we will have all the time in the world! 'Matt said all excited'

Alright Matt, if you say so.. Sora walked away and went home

At Soras house:

Ugh, I just don't understand. Matt says he loves me but he never has time for me anymore 'Sora said, She was becoming very depressed'

BANG!

A box from her closet fell on the ground..

Sora jumped up and thought it was her Digimon but it was a box, She completely forgot about this..

It was the Soccer trophy, Tai gave me.. And heres the pictures of when we used to play together..

'Sora started to ball her eyes out and collapsed, And hugged the picture of her and Tai very tight.

Down the road at the Arcade:

I wonder if it would be possible for me to get Kari away from T.K, Davis said to Veemon

I don't think that would be such a good idea 'Cody said'

What do you know?! 'Davis said clenching his fist'

Well, I know T.K and Kari love each other 'Cody said, Smurking'

Besides, Davis.. You don't stand a chance with Kari anyways 'Ken and Yolei said'

You guys don't know what your talking about, I stand a chance! 'Davis, Honestly me being your bestfriend and all, I don't think you do.. 'Veemon said'

UGH! Even my own Digimon doesn't think I stand a chance, What is this?! 'Davis said running away'

On The T.V:

NEWS ALERT: A Monster has been located in the downtown area, We are advising all to stay inside!

WOAH! 'They all gasped'

We need to get Davis, Veemon go get Davis back here, NOW! 'Ken said'

Right! 'Veemon said'

BOOOOOOOOOM! AHHHHHHH!

What, the hell is going on? 'Davis thought'

Everyone was running and screaming, but Davis couldn't see from what they were running from

Thats when he saw it..

Oh, No. It can't be?! 'Davis said now running back to the arcade'

GUYS! Ugh.. 'Hes trying to catch his breathe'

Its.. ITS MYOTISMON HES BACK! 'Davis said, Regaining some of his strength'

What? NO! Its can't be the Original Digidestined destroyed him! 'They were all panicking and didn't know what to do

Looks like we have to fight again, Gatomon 'Kari said she wasn't scared, She gained some of her brothers courage'

Im with you! T.k said

Come on guys, If we know about this then my brother and the others know as well, 'T.K said'

Right! They all shook their heads in agreement and followed T.K and Kari.

Dammit, How can I compare to T.K him and Kari are so much alike.. 'Davis was thinking to himself'

I know! Ill prove I'm stronger and smarter than T.K 'Davis still only thinking of himself and Kari'

Come on Veemon! Its time we take Apocalymon down, You guys keep going we'll hold him off!

**VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO AEROVEEDROMON**

Go get him Veedromon! 'Davis shouted'

No, Problem Davis. This'll be easy real fast!

Aeroveedromon 'DRAGON IMPULSE!'

Hahaha, You think you can hurt me.. I am invincible your attacks do nothing to me! 'Apocalymon said, snarling and laughing at his foes petty attempts to take him down'

Now, Its my turn! 'REVERSE DIGIVOLVE'

Apocalymon attacked Aeroveedromon with such force, Aeroveedromon went back to just Veemon and fell from the sky

I GOT YOU VEEMON! Davis caught Veemon

We need to get out of here Veemon, Ill carry you buddy! Davis ran with Veemon as fast as he could,

I wonder where they went? 'Davis said'

Che...Che..check..Check Ma.. Maa.. Matts.. 'Veemon was in trouble, he was very weak

Hang in there buddy, 'Davis said'

At Matts house

Guys, Slow down.. What do you mean Myotismon is back? We destroyed him, Remember? 'Matt said kind of laughing now because he thought they were crazy'

Matt, Its not Myotismon.. Its a new Digimon.. 'T.K said'

Izzy now bursted through the door

Oops, Sorry Matt tentomon said

GUYS! Myotismon is back! Except its not Myotismon.. He digivolved into Apocalymon 'Izzy screamed at the top of his lungs'

We need to find Sora, Mimi and Joe. NOW! 'Matt said'

Already on it, Izzy said

I gave them all a call, Mimi and Joe should be here within the next few minutes, and Sora is also on her way 'Izzy'

Guys, Help!

They all looked out the door to see Davis carrying Veemon

Davis, What happened! 'Matt cried out'

We tried holding that Digimon back, But he was to strong.. He reverse Digivolved Aeroveedromon

Oh No, Izzy said this is worse than I thought..

Ok, Ok so I am not done writing yet guys, Hang in there! Haha anyways This battle could last a few more chapters, Can the Original Digidestined and the new Digidestined take on Apocalymon?! Or are they not strong enough?! FIND OUT in Chapter 8: The battle Rages!

I hope you guys enjoy this, I did kinda get away from the Sora and Tai thing, I like mixing things up it adds a nice plot story to it, Anyways please leave a review, I love reading them!


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Rages

Alright, SO after reading a few other Fanfictions I kinda figured mine was pretty Mediocre at best, So. Ill be making sure the sentences make more sense, and the emotions are more detailed.. Sorry guys if I've been slacking. Also Ill be writing another Taiora FanFic soon, and after that a Fullmetal Alchemist one (after I read some more of the manga). This will not be my only Fanfiction.. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy reading this and I can't thank those who Favorite and Reviewed it enough, It means a lot!

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Digimon, Sorry folks._

_**Chapter 8: The Battle Rages**_

_**Tais Point of View (My point of view)**_

Agumon, Go catch me something to eat.. I'm starving! 'I said jokingly'

Go get it yourself 'Agumon said as he was already stuffing his face with some of the coconuts they gathered earlier'

You know, Agumon for my best friend and the best Digimon in the World 'I smirked' You are really lazy.

I AM NOT LAZY! 'I could tell I was starting to get to him, So I started to lay off a little bit'

Hmm, I've been thinking Agumon how do you think everyone else is doing?

I bet they're doing just fine, "Tai".

I don't know Agumon, I feel as if they are in trouble or something, Last night all I could do was stare into the stars and think of what's going on, Down there on Earth.. I have gut feeling something bads happening and I just can't wrap my finger around it

'I wonder why all of the sudden I started to feel this way, Its been 6 years since I've seen everyone.. They must all be married by now or something' I couldn't help but get all emotional on Agumon..

I miss them, Agumon.. I love it here, but I miss all of my friends 'I started to get teary, WHY, Why is this happening now.. I love it here this is where I belong I don't belong on Earth, Those who I thought were my bestfriends lied to me, Matt.. Ugh.. 'I couldn't help but clench my fists at the thought of Matt taking Sora away from me'

WACK!

TAI! 'Agumon looked at me as if I had 10 heads

Tai, Your hand.. Are you ok?

I couldn't resist, The thought of Matt just gets me so mad.. I had no idea how hard I actually hit that tree but apparently, I hit it pretty fucking hard..

Yeah, Yeah I'm fine buddy.. Just had to let out some anger that's all 'I couldn't help it.. Why am I getting this angry..Its been years? Hasn't it? I can't even keep up with time.. I'm slowly losing my mind..

_**Back on Earth**_

Veemon, Are you ok now? 'Davis was worried about his Digimon, Veemon has never taken a beaten like that before'

Ok, So what the hell is going on!? 'Sora stormed in from the front door'

Oh, Sora your here! Thank God 'Matt suddenly felt a sigh of relieve, He was glad Sora wasn't hurt'

I'm so glad you're ok, Sor..'Matt ran over and swept Sora right off her feet'

Did, Matt.. Did Matt just call me 'Sor'? 'Tai..' She thought

_**Quick Flashback:**_

_**Sora:**_

Sora... Sora! Oh no, Sora are you ok? 'Tai said screaming and running towards me, You could notice he was worried'

Tai, I.. I can't move my leg 'At this point I was in excruciating pain, I couldn't hold back the tears, I started to scream in pain'

I got you, Sor.. Its ok, I got you 'Tai picked me up, Both our eyes locked and we were both asphyxiated on each other..for a moment.. the pain was gone'

Tai was running as fast as he could, I mean I wasn't heavy but he had to run pretty far..

The next, I was still at the hospital. I didn't honestly expect to wake up and find anyone still there, They all went home yesterday, after visiting for a few hours. The pain meds I was on sorta knocked me out

I woke up and looked around the room

I noticed someones head was buried in the bed I was laying on, He had messy.. Oh my God, Its Tai..

'Why did he stay all night?'

Tai? Tai wake up 'I tried hitting him over the head with my good foot, I managed to get him pretty good actually'

Hh..Hi Sora, How do you feel? 'I could notice Tai was still really worried about me but the Doctors took good care of me, So he didn't need to worry that much'

I feel fine, Thanks Tai

Thanks for what? 'I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not'

Thanks for staying all night, 'I could help but stare at him, Our eyes met each others again'

I would never leave your side, Sor.. never.

_**Back at Matts house:**_

Sora, Hello! Earth to Sora! 'Matt now shaking Sora, Who was just staring off into the distance'

Matt..Sorry Matt I guess I kinda zoned 'Sora scratched her head and smiled at Matt'

Something is wrong with Sora, She hasn't been acting the same.. I couldn't help but wonder..'Matt couldn't help but think to himself'

HELLO, GUYS I HATE TO RUIN THE MOOD FOR YOU TWO, BUT WE SORTA HAVE A PROBLEM! 'Izzy was becoming impatient, He wanted to defeat Apocalymon'

Sorry Izzy 'Matt and Sora both looked at Izzy'

They were both frowning

'Sora' I wonder if me and Matt dating was a bad idea.. No I can't think about this now, I need to be here for my friends I can put the relationship aside for now

So 'Izzy' Is everyone here? 'Matt said with harshness in his tone'

Yes, I think so.. Lets see, Joe, Mimi, Yolei, Cody, Davis, T.K, Kari, Ken, And you two and all of our Digimon are accounted for

So, Doesn't anyone have any idea on how to take out Apocalymon? 'Izzy said smirking as if he was actually going to get a good answer out of it'

'The group just shook their heads, And looked down'

Do you know how, Izzy? 'Yolei' was the first to speak up'

I have an idea, but we need all of our Digimon to warp Digivolve 'Izzy said while stuffing his face into his computer'

So, that's it we just Warp Digivolve and fight him? That seems way to simple 'Izzy' Matt was now looking at Izzy, knowing Izzy didn't actually have an idea..

Ok, lets give it a shot 'They group said'

_**Back in the Digiworld:**_

Tai:

Agumon, I think I'm lost.

What do you mean? 'Agumon looked up with worry in his face'

I.. I don't know I just feel mentally lost, I think I'm losing it in here, 'Agumon' I think we need to go home..

They both looked at each other and agreed, It was time to leave the Digitalworld, and head back where they both actually belonged, But it wasn't an easy task.. Tais Digivice has taken a beaten since they got there..

Er, Dammit! I forgot, My Digivice was really messed up..  
'I messed up, I shouldn't have stayed in here for so long'

Its ok 'Agumon said' We just need to find "Gennai" he can help us for sure!

So, What did you guys think of Chapter 8? Was it formatted better than the others? Anyways, I'm glad to announce they'll only be 2 more chapters left, Well actually I'm not glad to announce that at all, I enjoy writing this story, Maybe some ideas to help me out? If you want this story to be a bit longer feel free to give me some suggestions, Ill look into any suggestion I get! Do you guys like the little flashback thing? I thought it would add a bit more Drama to it, And the POV thing is fairly new to me so Im getting used to writing it was if it was my own like words, I don't know its weird, Lol. So! Whos ready for Chapter 9! I know I am, I excited to start it and see what happens with Tai, I hope he can get back to his friends in time (OH SHIT, I SAID IN TIME, DOES THAT MEAN SOMETHINGS GOING TO HAPPEN! DUN DUN DUN) Review and Favorite please :)

_**Chapter 9: It may be to late..**_


	9. Chapter 9: It may be too late

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon. -.-

_**Chapter 9: It may be too late.**_

_Back on Earth._

Ok, Listen. 'Izzy said with confidence is the way he was speaking'

_The group all shook their heads knowing that they would do whatever Izzy wanted to do._

Matt, Sora, Mimi and Joe. You guys will be the frontal attack, While Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody, You guys will be the support for the frontal attack, So if the first group is taken out you guys go on in! T.K, Kari and I will be the last resort, Seeing as Angelwomen and Angemon are the angels, And will probably be able to take him out, If everything fails. 'Izzy was barking commands at them as if they were in the trenches of World War I'

_Nevertheless the group listened and no one questioned Izzys plan of attack_

_Biyomon warp Digivolve TO! Hououmon_

_Gabumon warp Digivolve TO! MetalGarurumon_

_Palmon warp Digivole TO! Rosemon_

_Gomamon warp Digivole TO! Vikemon_

_AHHH! Help! You could hear the people running all around the streets, The were screaming and crying for someone to help them_

_MetalGarurumon use "metal wolf claw"_

_Hououmon use "Crimson Flame"_

_Rosemon use "Rose Spear"_

_Vikemon use "Morning Star"_

_All the Digimon attacks hit Apocalymon at the same time, He went down crashing into the a skyscraper and almost bringing the skyscraper down with him!_

Prodigis! 'Izzy said with excietment' I think it worked guys!

Oh no I spoke to soon, Here he comes! 'Izzy said screaming and running for cover'

_You fools, I told you. You can not defeat me! _

"_GIGA CANNON"_

_The attack hit MetalGarurumon with such force he had no choice but to retreat from the battle_

No! MetalGarurumon, Are you ok buddy? 'Matt said with fear in his eyes, Is this it? Is it already over?'

_Matt was already losing hope._

_Rosemon "ROSE SPEAR" It hit Apocalymon but with little effect._

_Haha, You fools! _'Sora could hear the maniacal laugh as it went out of Apocalymons mouth'

She gasped, She was now terrified, _and so weren't the other Digidestined_

__GUYS! WE have no choice, We need to send all of our Digimon in! 'Izzy shouted!'

_The rest of the group had their Digimon warp Digivolve, They all attacked Apocalymon at the same time, It was like an Atom bomb in mid air, Apocalymon disintegrated into thin air._

We.. We did it? WE DID IT! 'Izzy and the group were jumping with joy'

Kari.. I've been meaning to tell you something, Please. Don't take this the wrong way..I love you Kari.

_As T.K said that he could feel Karis lips on his own, He closed his eyes and slipped into a new world, This was the best moment of his life_

You know Sora, I love you too! 'Matt said smiling and scratching his head'

Oh Matt, I know you do! 'Sora blushing and getting closer to Matt'

_Their bodies touched, And they locked eyes. Both of them savoring the moment'_

_**Soras POV**_

I feel so comfortable with Matt.. But there is always something pulling at my heart..

_Matt was now holding Sora even tighter now_

I just want to be happy, And I want Matt to be happy.. But is this really how its supposed to be? Is this how Ill grow old always questioning my Heart and my Mind.

_**After the Defeat of Apocalymon:**_

_Joe couldn't help but notice Mimi looking at him and smiling_

Can I help you Mimi? 'Joe said'

You might be able to, Joe.. Why don't you come a little closer to me 'Mimi said, She was only thinking bad thoughts of what she could do to Joe'

_Joe slowly crept over to Mimi_

_And before he realized she had her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist_

See, Joe.. Doesn't this feel right? 'Mimi said looking at Joe, And smiling'

_Joe finally went in for the kiss. And Mimi embraced it fully._

Yuck! Out of the corner of Joes eyes he could see Gomamon looking at him, Uhm.. _Joe was blushing and it looked as if he was about to fall, I don't think hes ever been this excited_

Well, Gomamon Thanks! 'Joe said picking up his Digimon'

You guys all did great, 'Sora was the first to congratulate their Digimon'

_**Back in the Digiworld:**_

__Gennai! Gennai are you here? 'I was yelling pretty loud, I was hoping it was loud enough for him to hear'

Whos there!? 'FINALLY, I heard a voice, Its sounds just like Gennai!'

Its me, Tai. Gennai where are you?

_Oh, WAIT TAI!. _

I could notice Gennai running to where I was standing, Wow for an old man he sure can run!

Tai, You can't be here. You are not supposed to be here! 'Gennai seemed to be kinda mad at the fact I was here'

What. Why? 'I couldn't help but question him, It only seemed logical'

NO. NO. NO NO! 'Gennai was shaking his head pretty furiously, and seemed like he was about to smack me'

Tai, You have been in here for how long?

'I don't like, 6 years or something.'

_This is not good, This is not good at all.. You can't stay here for more than a year, IF you stay longer.. Well Its safe to say you can't get out._

'All I could was think of home, How much I missed Kari.. And.. No. I don't miss her. I can't.'

'Gennai, Please I need to go home..'

"You are damn right you do, You moron!"

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN!?

'No, I thought they were save.. We destroyed Myotismon and there was nothing out there that could stop us'

Ha, Destroyed. You are still a child in mans body! Hes not destroyed. He crawled back into his Digihole and stay there till he knew you were gone.

'What, Why me? 'I was becoming even more worried, My chest was pumping like.. I felt like my chest was about to burst, Just like that night'

_'The same night I saw Matt and Sora holding hands walking into the park, Thats when I lose hope. I was no longer Courageous, I was still a kid. Thats why I came here, So they could grow old and forget about me, Like they did.'_

You were the only one who was actually Courageous enough to stand up to him! "Gennai seemed to slowly lose hope on the situation"

Gennai, There has to be something! "Agumon pronounced"

NO, Its too late now. Enjoy your time here in the Digiworld while it lasts, Soon Apocalymon will come back. This time, Destroying your friends. _Gennai slowly started to disappear_

Gennai! Where are you going. Don't leave.. Please.. 'For the first time in awhile, I was scared but not for myself but for my friends..'

I'm sorry Tai, It looks like I will no longer be serving a purpose here, Goodluck Digidestined.

"_Gennai was now completely gone"_

'I couldn't help but drop to my knees.. Its my Fault Agumon. Ill lose everything, Everything..

_'I felt the Cold stream of tears running down my face, I could do nothing but accept defeat. Accept the fact that everyone I loved will be gone.. And Its my fault'_

_**End of Chapter.**_

_**So a lot is going on, I'm switching up the format of how I write this story, And I will be doing it to all my chapters. Please Favorite and Review! As always thank you for reading my Fanfiction. I may update it again, But unlikely it'll be a cliffhanger for a little while. Sorry. Got some stuff I must attend to as much as I love writing this story, There are sadly more important things in life. I have no name for my next Chapter, Cause in all honesty I don't know what I want it to be called.. This is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, But its the last for a bit. While I finish this one Ill be going back and editing my other chapters making everything more, I don't know, Neat? I guess.**_


	10. Chapter 10: This is the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**Well, I'm back and I think its time I finished writing up another chapter, Sorry for the delay. XD**

_**Chapter 10: The ever fading light**_

_**Tais POV:**_

"What do I do, Agumon?" I couldn't help but fall to my knees, I was growing weak; I could feel my legs tremble, I could barely keep my head up and worst of all, I haven't eaten if a week. I refuse to eat, All I can think about is my friends back home, How Ill never be able to help them.

Im not sure, Tai. "Agumon wasn't sure how to tell his already giving up friend that there was no hope for them".

I could see it in Agumons eyes, They've become blank, This is his home world so naturally he can survive but hes also giving up, He doesn't want Tai to be the only one..

I think its time, Agumon..

_The light was fading, I was slowly losing control of myself everything was spinning, I can't control it. I'm leaving, I'm dying._

**Back in the real world:**

**A week later:**

After the group defeated Apocalymon they went back to their normal routines, Sora was back in school, Matt was doing his constant band practice, T.K and Kari were still in school, Matt and Mimi also in school, and the younger Digidestined were also still in school.

I'm sorry Sor, We're going to have to cancel tonights date, Again.. Sorry.. "Matt was wary about saying this, He hasn't hungout with Sora since they defeated Apocalymon"

"Matt, Are you fucking serious? Again? Really".. Sora was looking at Matt like it was over, She couldn't take the thought of knowing weather or not her and Matt would hangout or if he would just cancel.

_I'm really sorry Sor.. _

I don't want to hear it anymore, Matt. There is more than just you going to band practice.. I've heard rumors of you seeing someone behind my back, And this gives me the perfect reason to end it! "Soras face was red, Her heart felt as if an adrenaline shot was injected directly, She started to shake"

_Matt tried getting closer but she instantly pushed him away_

Sor..Sora you know I would never do that! "Matts eyes were now watery and he couldn't help but clench his fists at the thought of him and Sora being over"

ITS OVER! Sora ran off, She didn't want to hear another word from Matt,_ She was done._

**Soras POV:**

Why would he do such a thing? I knew this was a bad idea, UGH why didn't I listen to Tai.. I should have known this is how things would end up.

She flung open her bed room door and jumped straight onto her bed, Minutes went by and her pillow was now soaked with tears, She upset at Matt, but most of all upset at herself.

Thoughts of Tai were rushing through her head, She couldn't focus her thoughts. They were just spinning

_Sora you are so stupid_

_How could you let Tai get away?_

_Tai always said Matt was bad news._

_Tai..._

Before she knew it she was clinging to a picture of Tai and herself.

Tears rushing down her cheeks.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

What the fuck is Matt doing, I told him I didn't want to see him!

She got up and started walking from the door, From her side of the doorway she could hear people talking.

She slowly opened the door, Fearing who she might find on the otherside

_Door slowly opens_

SORA!

Izzy? What the hell are you doing here? 'Why was Izzy here?'

Its not just me!

You could hear a lot of commotion coming from down the hall, Thats when Sora noticed Matt, T,K, Kari, Davis, Mimi, Joe, Ken, Yolei, and Cody.

What are you guys doing here? 'I couldn't help but wonder why Izzy would bring them all to my house':

So? Are you going to answer me or?

Oh, Yeah. Sorry, I just blanked out for a second. 'I could notice Izzy looked like he was confused by something'

Izzy is everything, Ok?

No, Its not. We have a serious issue, Its Apocalymon.. He's back!

WHAT? We destroyed him! How can that be!

I'm actually not sure, But hes back. And a lot more powerful, We need to go bring the fight to him again! 'Izzy was so sure this time it would work, So why not?'

Alright Izzy, Bi and I are in!

**Later that day in the center of the city:**

We can't defeat him! 'Sora was shouting'

We have to! Hang on Weregarurumon!

All the Digimon were down, As well as their friends. This looked like a fight the Digidestined would not win.

HAHA! I told you Digidestined, You would not defeat me, Not now. Not ever! Now die!

Apocalymon was moving in to kill Sora, Biyomon wasn't able to move to defend her.

_This is it, I'm going to die..Here and now..Im sorry Tai, For everything._

Apocalymon started reaching out for Sora, Ready to crush her

Thats when her chest start glowing a bright pink

_What the hell, What? Why is my crest glowing? Biyomon is too weak._

What the hell, that can't be! Your Digimon is too weak to Digivolve! 'Apocalymon was shocked about what was happening because he wasn't even sure'

**Back in the Digiworld:**

Tai was standing at the edge of a cliff, Ready to jump. He wasn't sure if he died in the digiworld, If he would actually die in the real world, But he was ready to try. After letting his friends down, he was ready to die. Agumon his best friend, Agree they'd go out together. They were both bestfriends and if one was to die then the other was as well.

Are you sure about this? Agumon was crying, I mean, I would to.. But I feel I should be strong for my friend.

I nodded at Agumon, We both looked down. We both jumped.

I blacked out for a second and woke up, I noticed I didn't die, I was somewhere else.. Where am I?

Tai! That sounded like Wargreymon? I jumped off a cliff, I'm supposed to be dead, What the fuck. Where am I?

TAI, Shake out of it! 'Wargreymons voice was louder'

Tai..  
What, Whos voice was that?

Tai, Please get up! Is that, No It can't be

I opened my eyes to see Sora on the ground with Biyomon wrapped in her arms

What the fuck is going on, Sora?

Sora looked at me, Her eyes locked with mine and we just stared at each other for a minute, Or maybe it was two? It felt like forever, Her eyes were beautiful, They pulled me away from everything I was just considering doing.

Tai, We were fighting Apocalymon. Long story short my crest glowed, I thought of you. Next thing I know you were next to me and Wargreymon started fighting Apocalymon

Wait, What? How? Genai told me I was stuck in the Digiworld

I was beyond confused at this point, Maybe Genai lied? No, Genai couldn't lie. This is just a nightmare, I'm not really here. I'm dead, I died when I jumped off that cliff.

No. NO. This is all a lie, I jumped I'm dead, There is no way.. I.. I jumped..

Tai! Snap out of it! This is reality, You need to help Wargreymon! 'Sora was now shaking me violently'

Sora, I'm sorry.. For everything..

No Tai. I'm the one whos sorry, I pushed you away...'Sora was looking down, With cheeks as red as a cherry'

I..I love you Tai...I'm sorry.

What! How could she love me? I was gone, Its been years since I've actually talked to them, How could she still love me, How could she love me at all?

Thats when I felt her pull me in, She was hugging me tightly I could feel her heart beat, Her warm breathe, trickling down my neck.

Was it true? She actually loved me? It can't be, I loved her for so long.. Its finally happening

In the background Wargreymon was beating Apocalymon pretty bad, With Apocalymon almost being defeated Wargreymon gave him the final blow

I never really had to worry about Wargreymon, After all he is the best Digimon out there, I couldn't help but smile. Everything was coming together and all I had to do was come out of the Digiworld.

YOU GO WARGREYMON!

I could notice all my friends yelling and shouting for Wargreymon, Their Digimon was to weak to fight. But Wargreymon had time to rest, and eat.

While holding Sora, I looked around and noticed Kari, who was smiling at me.. So weren't the rest of them, Even Matt.

But why aren't they mad at me? I abandoned them. I left them to die, Basically...Its my fault this all happened

I started to shake, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks..I was crying

Shh, Its ok Tai, I got you now, Just like you always had me.

Sora, How could you feel this way towards me, Even after I left? 'I looked back at her'

_She said nothing, Just pulled me tighter and said:_

Taichi, I have always loved you, I just didn't realize it till a few years ago, You completed me Tai, We completed each other.

After hearing her say that, I couldn't help but kiss her, It was the most passionate kiss, I've ever felt.


End file.
